1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for a doctor blade, and, more particularly, to doctor blades having adjustable localized contact pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blade mounting apparatus for coating systems for paper or cardboard are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,214. The blade is fixed on one side (which extends parallel to its longitudinal edge) to mount the blade. Force is applied to the opposing side of the blade by means of thrust parts disposed along a line parallel to it on the material web, or on the backing roll carrying it, to bend the blade in the process, thus generating a localized contact pressure. The blade is pressed down by means of slat-shaped thrust parts and adjustment screws, making it possible to generate a locally varying contact force so as to achieve a uniform cross profile of the coating application (i.e., that practically no cross profile is visible). Conventional blade mounting apparatus induce two types of dimensional error, i.e., error associated with the blade mounting, and error associated with the point of pressure.
What is needed in the art is a blade mounting apparatus which reduces dimensional error associated with the blade mounting and/or the point of pressure.